Red and White Christmas
by EderNimrais
Summary: Yayoi has never heard of the holiday called Christmas since Yamato never celebrated it. With the young and confused priestess in the group however, Ladius decided to make her first Christmas something special to the both of them. Happy Early Christmas from me to you.


To the young Yamato princess, Christmas was a whole new experience for her since where she came from, no one celebrated the holiday. That and the girl has never seen snow before. Yayoi was outside in the December cold with Ladius who was showing her how to make a snowman.

"And then… umph, you pick up the last part and place it on the top to make a head." Ladius said to his close friend. He wore a red winter coat, black pants, white gloves and a red and white scarf that Yayoi made for him.

"I see… so why do you have a carrot and some rocks?" Yayoi asked the man who gave a small smile to her. The priestess has a white coat and light pink pants. She had earmuffs with a red fur attachment on them along with a red and white checkerboard scarf. Unlike most outfits she wears, she decided to let her hair run down.

"You use these to decorate one. Try and find the places for them." He handed the stuff to her as she pondered on the pile of snow before her. An idea hit the girl as she began putting stuff in place until turning around to the man.

"How does it look?" Yayoi asked and moved to the side to let him see it. What Ladius saw was the carrot was not only on the forehead of the snowman but she put it in the wrong way. Underneath were two eyes and a smile. The Spirit Vessel smiled at the sight before him.

"Close enough I suppose, what do you think about getting something to drink while we are out?"

"But… we don't drink alcohol Ladius, why would we do that now?"

"Not alcohol, a special drink normally served in the winter but especially on Christmas Eve. Do you like marshmallows?" Ladius asked as she gave a swift nod. "Then you are going to love this." Ladius said as Yayoi hopped through the snow to the side of her only real friend in the group. They got onto the sidewalk and began walking through the town.

"Ladius, I was curious about something." Yayoi asked as he looked to his left to see her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, what would that be Yayoi?"

"Why are you spending time with me instead of Sherufanir or Valerie? I am sure Valerie would love to spend Christmas Eve with you and… I really don't know what Sherufanir would like to do with you tonight." This question caught the boy somewhat off guard but he knew it would come up eventually, he just didn't expect it to be now. With a cough, he regained his composure and began to speak.

"Well… Valerie and I spent Christmas Eve and Day together as children so I thought it would be alright if I spent it with someone for once. As for Sherufanir… well… look up and you will understand why." Ladius pointed up at the moon and indeed it was a full moon, the message itself spoke volumes. "And also, I spent all day yesterday with her."

"So, I just happen to be the one person you haven't seen?" She lowered her head slightly but Ladius caught this, despite the guy being a dense idiot.

"Actually, I wanted to spend tonight with you for a special reason. Not only is it your first Christmas you have ever celebrated but I thought it would be a special night for us if we spent it together." He blushed as his real reason was hidden somewhere in the sentence but he couldn't say it yet. This caused the girl to lift her head up.

"Really, thank you Ladius!" Yayoi hugged the male on natural instinct but after a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes and saw what she was doing. Yayoi pulled away with and embarrassing looking on her face. "I-I'm so sorry Ladius, please forgive me." It was no secret that Yayoi love Ladius with everything the two have gone through. Add onto the fact that they were trapped in a cave for about an hour, anyone could guess what could happen when you are trapped with someone you might love.

* * *

"Ladius…" Yayoi began but then a sneeze came from the girl. "I'm sorry; I think I might have caught a cold." The poor eighteen year old was soaking wet from the river washing her down. Thankfully, Ladius happen to be there before she drowned. He fared better and wasn't covered in water.

"Sounds that way…" **"If she keeps wearing those clothes with the water on them, she will get even worse, it needs to be done." **"Yayoi…"

"Yes?" She began to shiver from the cold of the later October cold.

"Take off your clothes." Ladius said bluntly as silence fell over the two for what felt like hours. Yayoi looked at the man as if he had finally snapped but the reason hit her why. The glimmer in her eyes signaled that she understood why and he turned his body around as she began to undress. "There is a bed sheet in my backpack you can he over you when you finish… you know." He said as he felt sometime touch his backpack which he assumed was to get the sheet.

"A-Alright Ladius…" She said in a scared tone which confused the man. He slowly turned and saw she had covered her entire body in the gray sheet.

"How do you feel?" He asked was he was surprised that she actually undressed. What he saw was that she was still shivering but not to the amount she was before.

"I'm still cold…" Yayoi said and gave out another sneeze to show she indeed was sick.

"**Great, the only other thing I can come up with at the moment is to cuddle one another. I already asked her to remove her clothes, how can I ask her to hold me in such a state…" **His thoughts were silenced by her sneezing repeatedly and had a look of misery. "Yayoi, there is one thing I can do to help you, if you are willing to let me." He began as he took off his heavy armor to have only his regular clothes on.

"And, ACHOO, sorry…" She fell somewhat back but got back up. "What would that be…" She said in a miserable state.

"We need to make sure you stay warm, do you mind if I cuddle you to transfer my body heat to you?" At this point, Silence was becoming a normal thing for these two tonight as it filled the air once more.

"L-Ladius, a-are you sure you are ok…" Yayoi said in complete and utter shock of what she just heard from the mouth of the man. Sure, she liked him, but what he has been asking has been nothing but different.

"I would completely understand if you said no, I have asked enough already."

"I-I do not mind, as long as you do not." Yayoi said with a crimson rose blush on her face which she hid under the sheet. Slowly, Ladius walked up to the young woman and sat in front of her. She showed her eyes and slowly the rest of her blushing face. She saw that indeed he was blushing as well but not to the extent of herself. The two began to move at a snail's pace until they, after a minute of this practice, were holding each other. "Ladius…"

"Yes Yayoi?" He asked as the female place her head on his left shoulder which was where his shirt was since he took of the armor.

"Don't let go…" She said so softly that he did not hear her, even though he was holding the woman.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, I couldn't hear you."

"Thank you for helping me gets better." She said holding him tighter as the two bodies pressed against one another and the warmth began to transfer between the two.

* * *

The two were walking in complete silence which the two had adopted after the numerous times they talked. The roads were covered in nothing but snow and ice. The two friends were walking on the sidewalk when a thought came to mind.

"Ladius, what is snow made out of?" Yayoi asked due to her not knowing anything about Winter since Yamato never experienced it.

"From what I have learned from Ellis, it is water." Ladius himself did not really know the details of how snow and water were one in the same expect for that it is water. "Let me show you." He removed his right glove and pick up and pinch of snow. "Since you have body heat, the snow will melt into water, see." He held his hand of and in a few seconds, the once white snow was now water.

"That is very interesting, what about ice, is that water but solid?"

"Exactly, Ellis said that once the weather gets to a certain temperature, the ice will freeze."

"What is the temperature needed?"

"Full of questions today I see. It depends on where you are from. It is either Zero Degrees Celsius or Thirty-two Degrees Ferinheight."

"I have only heard of Celsius, never the other."

"Only a couple of places in the world use the latter, why, I cannot say." Ladius told the girl as the two arrived at the place where he was leading them. "And here we are, let us go in." Ladius walked forward and Yayoi walked back to his side. Enter the establishment, they took a seat in a booth and took their coats off and placed them on the side.

"Good evening, what would you like today?" A waiter came up to the two with a menu and notepad.

"Two Hot Chocolates, one with marshmallows, the other with whip cream please." Ladius said as the waiter scribbled down the orders and gave the two menus.

"Very well, I shall be back with your drinks."

"Ladius, what is hot chocolate?" Yayoi asked as she adjusted her normal dress to get herself comfortable and pick up her menu.

"You will see, I promise you will enjoy it." Ladius said and began to look over the options before him. All of the food choice looked good but none of them were based on the holiday which saddens the man. "So, what do you think you will get?"

"Perhaps a plate of Kare Raisu with an Omuraisu as a side dish." Yayoi said since she happen to miss lunch this afternoon. **(A/N - No, I am not making these food names up people, I have had them before and by god were they good!)**

"That sounds like an interesting choice, could you recommended me dish?" Ladius said as Yayoi pointed at one. "Hayashi Raisu, that sounds like a good meal. Thanks Yayoi." Ladius said and placed down the menu as the waiter arrived with the drinks. He placed the marshmallow one in front of the maiden and the whip cream next to the knight.

"Have you decided on what you will be ordering tonight?" The waiter picked up his notepad and a pen.

"Yes, I would like a plate of Kare Raisu along with one Omuraisu please." Yayoi gave the order to the man who scribbled it down.

"Ah the curry rice, along with a rice omolette, excellent choice ma'am. And what would you like tonight sir?"

"I will take a plate of Hayashi Raisu please."

"Very well, please enjoy yourself while the food is being made." The waiter took the menus and walked away to leave the two with their drinks.

"So, this is the drink you told me about?" Yayoi said picking up a spoon and dipped it into the cup.

"Not like that, you drink it like any ordinary drink." Ladius said and took a drink from his cup. Whip cream was all over his mouth and chin which got Yayoi's attention.

"Ugh… Ladius, you have whip cream on you." Yayoi said and grabbed a napkin and removed the cream from his face without know. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't worry about it, I appreciate it though. Why don't you try a sip from yours?" Ladius said and began to mix the cream in with the drink. She lifted her drink and opened her mouth to let the liquid in. Yayoi opened her eyes and was shocked at the flavor of the drink. Ladius gave in interested look on to why she gave such a look.

"This is amazing, never have I had such a chocolate taste before, this is just as good as the chocolate in Yamato, maybe even better." Yayoi said as she began to drink the liquid in a way a drunk would a beer.

"Slow down Yayoi, the drink isn't going anywhere." Ladius said and took a drink of his own. "So, how are you enjoying your first Christmas, anything interesting happen before I found you?"

"Well, I sat at the in with Ellis and watched Virr-Lorr and Sherana have a drinking contest. Winfield failed at trying to get together with the bartender. I didn't see Vashtor anywhere along with Zerva. As for Valerie and Sherufanir, I think they were looking for you."

"Well, sound's like you had an interesting day so far." The two kept exchanging stories ranging from childhood events and future plans after everything was said and done in the war. Though Ladius already knew his destiny was shaped for him at birth, he could at least try and enjoy the little time he had left. Yayoi on the other hand was stumped on what to do for her future. She grew up her entire life knowing she would be a sacrifice to protect her village from harm and destruction. Both souls in the booths have had their destinies already decided for them but one of them has already been averted, thanks in large part to the man in front of her.

"Ladius, you said once that your destiny is decided correct?"

"Why the sudden question?" Ladius placed his cup on the table and looked her in the eyes.

"Please just… answer the question." She said as the Spirit Vessel gave a sigh.

"You see, my father created a contract with Dyshana when he was about to die. In exchange for power he would sacrifice himself to seal away the darkness on the continent. The contract also said that his descendants would be subject to this fate until all the pillars have been sealed away, that includes me."

"So you have to sacrifice yourself to protect everyone on this continent from the forces of darkness?" Yayoi asked and Ladius gave a nod to her.

"Is there any way for the contract to become void?"

"No, I asked Dyshana that same question in curiosity and she said it cannot be removed, it is sealed within my soul itself." Ladius grabbed his cup and took a sip of his drink and placed it back down. "But enough of this sad story, let us enjoy the holiday spirit together while we still can." He smiled at her which sent her heart a flutter. A thought came to mind as she remembered something Ellis told her.

* * *

While watching the two women drink and deciding who was the greatest drinker in the party, Ellis and Yayoi were talking about everyday things until a thought came to the mind of the High Elf.

"Yayoi, do you have feelings for Ladius?" Ellis said bluntly which could the priestess off guard.

"W-What do you mean feelings?" Yayoi said caught completely off guard from the question as Ellis pressed her question.

"Love Yayoi, do you love Ladius?"

"W-W-Well… I love him as a friend, like anyone else in our group." She hid her face from the Elf who continued to press the girl's emotions.

"Not like that, I mean love love, you know. 'Oh I love you so much Ladius that I would do anything for you. Let us to be together forever." Ellis said as Yayoi covered her face in complete embarrassment of the thought of her saying those words. "I can see you have very deep feelings for him, let me give you a piece of advice." Ellis pulled out what appeared to be a small plant with a red ribbon on it. "This is a mistletoe, if a boy and girl are underneath it, they kiss each other." Ellis said and tossed the plant to the younger girl who fumbled with it. "Have Ladius underneath it and he will have to kiss you."

"Why are you giving me this, wouldn't it be easier to help one of the other females?"

"Because I like you Yayoi, you remind me of myself when I was a child." Ellis said which meant that Yayoi had Ladius' mother figure consent on them marrying.

* * *

Yayoi had the mistletoe in her pocket and was contemplating on using it. She sat there with her hands on her legs with a sad look on her face. Ladius caught wind of this and his attention was focused on the girl.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'll do it Ellis!" Yayoi shouted out loud and realized what she just did. She put her hands on her lips and covered them. Ladius raised an eyebrow to the action before him. "Sorry, I was thinking of Ellis just now, we had a talk before you found me." She noticed that she was holding the plant and quickly shoved it into her pocket. Ladius saw the plant and knew very well what it was but decided not to say anything about it.

"I see, I hope you two had a nice chat." And with that, the waiter arrived with their food and placed them on the table to the respective consumer. They thanked him and began to eat in silence. Both were enjoying the others company and the food only helped with the feeling, although the silence was ruining the mood. "The food is fantastic, thank you for choosing it for me." He said trying to break the silence which enveloped the two.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it." She said and continued to eat without saying a word. Ladius decided that she will talk when she was ready and continued to eat his curry. After ten minutes of finishing their respective foods, the waiter took the plates and Ladius handed him two bags of gold.

"Dinner money and your tip." Ladius said as the man nearly fainted since the two bags were of equal weights and the dished were anything but cheap. He walked away with his leg almost giving out on him in the process. "Shall we leave?" He put his coat and as did the female and lifted her to her feet and the two exited the restaurant. They began the walk to the inn they were staying and the only light were the street lights. After another ten minutes of walking down the streets. They saw the inn and proceeded inside. There they saw that it was an hour until midnight so Ladius decided to head in, not before he felt a tug from his coat. Ladius turned and saw Yayoi with her head down and with her other hand behind her.

"Ladius, can you come with me to my room for a moment?" She asked and lifted her head up to see him nod. The priestess slowly walked to his side and they climbed up the stairs and went to the second door on the left. There they stood Ladius to the left of the door and Yayoi on the right side. Two different destinies, one bond to it by birth, another by choice of her people…

"So, what is it you need to tell me?"

"I… I just want to thatnk you for what you have done for me today, and I would like to ask one more favor of you before we go to bed."

"And would that be?"

"Please… sit down in front of the door and close your eyes until I say to open them." She asked but her body was shaking for what she was going to do. Since the girl was shorter than the male in front of her, the only way she could do what she wanted to was to have him sit down. Ladius gave a warm smile and did as he was asked, sitting with his legs crossed. There the Spirit Vessel sat in front of the door as realization hit her. **"I forget to put a string on the door before this, oh no." **Yayoi though in a panic as a hand covered her mouth and the girl nearly panicked. She looked to her back and saw the last person she wanted to see, Winfield.

"Let me handle this." He whispered and removed his hand on her lips and pulled out a string from his pocket and held his hand out for the mistletoe which Yayoi gave him. Stringing the plant onto it and placing it at the top of the door, He looked the girl in the eyes and smiled before leaving the two love birds alone. Yayoi flung her long hair one more time and her heart was shooting out of her chest. She walked up to him and sat in front of him on her knees so she could be at even level with him

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Yayoi said softly as slowly opened them and saw she was in his face. "Look up…" She pointed her right index finger up and the two looked in that direction and saw the mistletoe hanging above them. Neither of them said as word but Ladius was the first to finally say something.

"I see, there just happen to be a mistletoe and you couldn't get it down." Ladius said but deep down he knew why he was asked to close his eyes. How she got the plant up was a thing that made him wonder since she couldn't reach it.

"Y-Yes…"

"I guess you know what that means." Ladius said which Yayoi nodded and at the slowest they could go, they, they had, after almost half a year of adventuring, let their real feelings come out and locked lips. The time for the two connecting their lips seemed to last forever. However, such joys in life could not last forever as were the laws of humanity. The door to Yayoi's room opened up as both Ladius and Yayoi opened their eyes, broke the kiss and looked at the people who interrupted the moment. That happened to be everyone in the group minus the two ladies who wanted the man. Ellis was the first to walk out and hugged the newly made couple in almost a family hug as the two were wondering what was going on. "Can someone please explain what is going on?"

"And how if Winfield in there as well, I just saw you no less than thirty seconds ago?"

"Because my dear priestess, reasons." Winfield said as Ellis kicked him in the leg with her left leg and he fell hard on the wood surface.

"Because, everyone knew that you two had feelings for each other, except for you two so we all contributed to making this little event tonight happen." Ellis said and hugged her soon to be family member. The two love birds looked at them and back at each other and back once more in complete shock.

"Well… Merry Christmas Yayoi, not the most normal Christmas eve I have seen but by far the best." Ladius said and they gave a quick kiss and rose to their feet and walked into the room where the party would begin.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Damn… didn't think it would reach for 4k in words, then again, I spent four days working on this one so I guess 1k a day should make sense. Ehh, Merry Xmas and try to avoid the snow and ice if you are traveling, I know I am… Oh hey, this is my 25th story I have posted, sign perhaps, who knows.


End file.
